


Babysitter

by ZASNobody



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Loves Coffee, Babysitting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay John Laurens, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Homophobic Henry Laurens, M/M, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Past Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson - Freeform, Past Domestic Violence, Past Francis Kinloch (1755–1826)/John Laurens, Post-Divorce, Safe Sane and Consensual, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZASNobody/pseuds/ZASNobody
Summary: Alex is working hard, too hard. He works at a law firm, and eats coffee grinds for breakfast just to survive. With all of his work though he barely finds time for his son Philip, after all no one said being a single dad would be easy.John Laurens is a college student, unsurprisingly a broke one. He's studying marine biology and is also trying to be a veterinarian, emphasis on trying. One day he sees a ad for a babysitter, he can manage that right? After all, who is he to say no to getting paid?





	1. Prologue

"Eliza!" Alexander practically sobbed, scrambling off of the ground which was the place he had been previously crying and begging to his wife. Although now technically she was his ex-wife.

The apartment was much empty here now that all of her stuff was gone. Her photos, tea cups and coffee mugs. The parenting books and magazines that she had bought, stacked for what seemed like miles high on their coffee table.

Gone.

The living room was essentially empty nothing but a dark brown couch, it was brand new. Something that he and Eliza had bought together, she decided to let him have it.

She had just left as soon as her name flew from Alexander's mouth, slamming the door so hard that the entire house rocked.

Alexander wanted to chase after her to beg her for the one millionth time to stay, but when he found himself putting his hand on the cool metal doorknob he just broke down.

He left his body slump against the front door of the apartment and slide down it, sobbing as he buried his face in his hands.

He had lost her, he had officially lost the one person he loved. Well there was one other person, another being that he had held close to his heart the moment he laid eyes on him.

The sound sound of crying filled the apartment, but this time it wasn't Alexander's. Alex turned, standing up on his wobbly legs and trying to piece himself together.

For a moment he had to use the door for support, pressing his trembling hands against the cool wooden surface. The crying got louder, sounding a lot more desperate and needy.

Alex tried to block out the noise, to focus on standing properly. But every time he felt himself come close to taking a step off the door he would feel his knees almost give out.

He was there for the court case when they were pronounced divorced. But he couldn't believe it even if he was there, it was too surreal for him to handle. 

So while he was in his seat at the courthouse he didn't say a word, he was too shocked and frozen with disbelief. But once the loud commanding sound of the judge's voice, he knew it was real.

He had tried to beg her to stay, wailing and sobbing on the ground desperately. 

But she didn't care. She never really cared.

The sound of the ongoing crying snapped Alexander out of his brief depressive state and he walked with a stumble towards the bedroom that was left to the kitchen.

Alex almost tripped over the toys that were scattered all over the floor when Eliza had went through them earlier while getting her things, of course she hadn't bothered to clean up after herself. She was too busy shoving all of her clothes and belongings into her car.

The crying continued although it somewhat softened now that Alexander was in the bedroom, turning more into a soft mewling sound.

Alexander forced himself to walk over to the baby blue and white infant crib and picked up the whaling child inside of it. His son was crying terribly, his mother had burst in while he was in the middle of a nap and started raiding his room for her belongings.

Eliza ignored her son's crying and the way that Philip reached for her, she even slammed the door that lead to the baby's room on the way out before she exited through the frontdoor. 

The room was by far something out of a parent magazine, one that would make even a box of crayons jealous with all of it's colors. 

Philip was their first child, and like most parents they went all out with decorating his room. He painted the ceiling blue leaving some white spaces to represent clouds. There was a diaper changing station on the left of the wall and a small window at the very end of the room. 

This was all accompanied with a bright yellow circular rug that was in the center of the room, it was made to look like the sun with smiley face in the center.

A little toy chest was pressed against the right side of the wall right next to the crib. Inside of it there were a million toys, from rattles to dolls. They painted the room together, chose the toys together, they even picked out his diapers together.

Being in this room now made him feel hollow inside, especially seeing his baby calling out for his mother. Eliza would usually breastfeed Philip, and now that he was awoke Alex could tell he was hungry.

There was no formula in the house and there was only two bottles of breast milk in the refrigerator, which were in there in case Eliza was out when Philip was hungry at some point throughout the day.

But after those two bottles Alex would have absolutely nothing to feed his crying child with. He would have to go spend the little money he had left after paying the bills and paying his lawyer, to feed Philip.

Alexander's own stomach grumbled reminding him that he too was extremely hungry, the court case had just ended a couple of minutes ago but it started at around five a.m. and ended at nine o'clock p.m..

Alex wanted to cry again he wanted to shove the entire world away and just sob himself to sleep. But he was a father and even if it killed him, Alex was going to get up and put the pieces of the broken home back together.

He knew it was going to be tough, that he was going to have to be strong for both Philip and himself.

The baby in his arms continued to cry and wail, reaching his arms upwards as his toothless mouth opened to let out another cry.

Alexander began to rock and coo the infant in his arms and bounce him up and down lightly as a way to comfort Philip.

The child seemed to calm down but Alex knew he was still going to have to feed him, and he only had two bottles worth of time. 

Philip's room looked like a complete mess. His toys were thrown about, the diaper changing station had falling over during the time between when Alex at first walked into the room and when he picked up Philip. He must have been so distracted he didn't notice.

When the changing station has fell diapers scattered all over the floor, the room was a disaster and Alex would have to clean it all up by himself.

Philip had fallen asleep in his father's arms, and Alexander couldn't help but feel a sense of warmness go through his chest, even while being in the center of all of this chaos.

Philip stirred little in his sleep and nuzzled himself against his father's chest, his thumb in his mouth as he slept.

Alexander pressed a soft kiss to his son's forehead and held him close, trying not to break down from the emotions piling up in his chest.

Alex swallowed the lump in his throat as a few stray tears slipped from his eyes, nuzzling Philip and kissing his forehead again.

"Papá's here Pip," Alex whispered, his voice cracking and shaking as he did so.

"Papá's here."


	2. Laurens

_August 21st 2018_

_Holy shit where do I start..._

John Laurens scribbled down these words in his journal as he made his way to his dorm room.

Now if John were to be perfectly honest with himself today was a perfectly average day. He went to all of his classes, ate lunch with Lafayette and Peggy, picked up some coffee for Hercules and swung by the veterinarian's office to attend his daily apprenticeship lessons.

But see that was the problem.

Everything was so normalized. John knew how every single day would play out, Monday through Friday was exactly the same. No matter what week, what month or what year.

Saturday through Sunday was really no different he still had to go to his apprenticeship lessons, which honestly weren't that bad, he kind of enjoyed them.

But when those lessons were over he would just come back home and feed his pet turtle, Bertie.

Now of course John loved his turtle to death most of the time he would just let her roam around the dorm when nobody was around, and would paint her shell with seaweed glitter.

But at the end of the day she was still just a turtle. And even though John loved turtles, he felt like he was missing something in his life.

Something that's a little unpredictable, something that would break the chain from this daily routine that he had found himself in a giant loophole in.

Even though John knew if he found something new to do it to become part of the schedule, the thing itself might be a little out of the ordinary.

For example if he chose to join the swim team yeah swimming would become part of his routine, but he would be learning new moves every day. A different pose, a move even.

Something.

He twisted the door open to his dorm room and was met with the calming scent of lavender, no doubt the classic scent of Lafayette.

After John had introduced him to the wonderful world of 'Lush', the French native had found himself absolutely obsessed with their products.

His specific favorites were any of the products that were labeled under the 'Twilight' and 'Sleepy' section, they were specifically lavender scented. And Lafayette was sure to restock every week on all of those specific products.

Because of this, which John obviously wasn't bothered by, the room was almost constantly smelling like lavender goodness. It also helps that Lafayette was a pretty tidy man, and would go through and clean the dorm because he actually liked cleaning.

John only had a couple of seconds though too enter his familiar surroundings before a pair of hands cupped his face and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

It all happened in a blur really, and the person who kissed John pulled away before John could really register what happened, however once he saw who it was though he immediately let out a half smile and chuckled.

"Hey Laffy Taffy." John greeted as the Frenchman smiled.

The thing about Lafayette's and John's relationship with one another was there really wasn't one. They were more like friends with benefits but even that terminology wasn't the right way to sum it up.

Lafayette was in a open relationship with his girlfriend Adrienne, it was a long distance relationship that first started long before Lafayette had first moved to America.

But because of this it made their relationship much more complicated because they were separated by an entire ocean. So together they decided that their relationship would be a lot more functionable if it was an open one.

That's what it turned out to be, of course they weren't dating other people it wasn't a polyamorous relationship. Their hearts belonged only to each other. But when they had physical needs more often than not sexual, they would find it in the form of others.

"Bonjour, mon ami!" Lafayette greeted with cheeriness in his tone, his hands still cupping John's cheeks.

This time John let out a full smile. Lafayette was always cheery, just being around him made people smile.

John could also tell that Lafayette just got through either partying or posting a picture on Instagram because he had on a good amount of makeup.

That wasn't the only thing that gave it away though. He had on a pair of fingerless gloves that went all the way down to his elbows and he was also wearing his classic pair of chunky black and deep purple heels that went up to his knees.

A sideless, sleeveless black shirt was also on his body, accompanied by his dark blue skinny jeans and silver hoops on his ears.

It was safe to say that Lafayette was probably just doing another Instagram selfie session, because when Lafayette kissed him he didn't taste like alcohol at all.

"So what'd you do today Laf?" John questioned with a soft chuckle at the expression that was on lafayette's face.

"Well I fell asleep in class which wouldn't have been so bad if we weren't supposed to take a test tomorrow on the material that I just slept through." Lafayette said with a sigh and threw himself onto the couch that was near a large window in the dorm.

John laughed at Lafayette's misfortune and sat on one of the cushions that Lafayette wasn't laying on, it was a three-person couch and Lafayette was only taking up two cushions.

Usually he would take up the whole thing but he figured that John was going to sit next to him so he just let his feet dangle off the edge.

His accent was so thick that to most people it just sounded like, _'Well I fell ahsleep een clahss wheech wouldn't hahve been so bahd eef we weren't suppahsed to tahke a test tahmorrow on ze mahterial zat I just slept through.'_

But John had been hanging around Lafayette so much that he pretty much just tuned out the accent and could understand everything he said perfectly fine, that's kind of what happens when you live with someone for over three years.

John laid his head back on the sofa and sighed deeply, this was a daily routine as well. Every day he would come back, greet Lafayette, they would both eat together, procrastinate on homework for about four or five hours, makeout which would lead into something else, do their homework at one a.m. which let them about three hours of sleep and then would wake up at the crack of dawn for classes.

He was tired of this routine tired of everything being so perfectly organized. He knew how day was going to end, and the day after that and the day after that.

Lafayette was scrolling through his phone while he was on the couch something again that was part of this routine, and since John knew nothing else is going to happen, he said the same thing he said every other day right around this time.

"Laff I'm broke as fu-" John started before he was cut off by Lafayette. That made John raised an eyebrow because that never happened before, it was something new.

"Yeah I know," Lafayette said cutting him off with a chuckle as he scrolled through his Instagram. "We're in college everyone's broke."

John crawled in between Lafayette's open legs and laid on his chest. "I know but Laffy I'm really broke, like drinking tap water from the bathroom sink broke."

Lafayette raised an eyebrow and dramatically scrunched up his face as if he was pretending to be disgusted. "Johnny there's a pack of water bottles near the fridge."

John pouted and grumbled into Lafayette's chest. "That's not the point."

Lafayette continued his scrolling but put one arm loosely on John's back, who was laying gently against the fabric of his shirt. "It's definitely the point John."

"Okay fine maybe I'm not that broke," John said with a bit of a huff. "But I could use the extra money and I'm so sick of just doing the same shit everyday."

Lafayette shrugged his shoulders in agreement, even though John didn't necessarily need the money to survive, even Lafayette couldn't deny any money could be of use. Sure they weren't 'reaching under the vending machine to see if anybody dropped a quarter' broke, but money was money.

The silence was broken by a soft chiming noise that was John's phone, the freckled student pulled his phone out of his back pocket and began to scroll on it, still laying on Lafayette's chest.

"Yo check this out." John said turning the screen so that Lafayette could see what Hercules had just sent him.

It was a ad, one that Hercules had saw on Facebook and sent it to John via screenshot. Hercules was pretty much the mom friend so of course out of everybody he was the only person who still used Facebook, John of course didn't have one so Herc just screenshotted it.

It was a babysitting ad to be more specific, it was very simplistic yet extremely detailed, on the photo there was a light skinned man, one that was obviously Puerto Rican.

He looked like a single dad from the description, he had deep brown chocolate hair so dark that it was almost black and eyes that were the same color. He looked much older than John as well maybe buy a couple of years no more than five. 

And John had to admit he looked pretty fine, even with a couple of strands of silver gray hair which John just excused as aging, it wasn't much maybe one or two strands.

"A babysitter?" Lafayette questioned, looking away from his screen to see the ad that was on John's phone.

"Yeah I mean if I can keep fifty six animals alive, I'm pretty sure I can handle one child right?" John said with a semi nervous smile on his face, honestly he was questioning if he could even do this in the first place but if Lafayette agreed to it then he knew he could at least attempt it.

"I mean it's not exactly the same thing," Lafayette started but then saw the deflating look on John's face and sighed deeply, he hated whenever John made that face.

"But I suppose you could handle it." Lafayette said with a half smile and lifted John's chin up to look at him.

John had a excited look on his face and shifted his weight slightly, leaning up so that he could give a quick peck on Lafayette right on those perfect plump lips of his.

Lafayette blushed and grumbled all at the same time, he wasn't sure how it was possible to enjoy and hate somebody's company all at once.

"Thanks man." John said with a smile and crawl off of Lafayette so he could pace around the room thinking what he should say to this stranger, it shouldn't be something to casual after all he was offering to watch this man's child.

He was already a millennial so he didn't want to sound like some lazy, pizza loving stereotype. But then again he didn't want to sound too formal, like somebody who was faking it and didn't care about actually watching the kid.

"Ugh," John said pacing around a clear section in the living room floor while staring at his phone. "What should I write?"

"How about 'Hey'?" Lafayette stated sarcastically and gave John a classic smug smile.

"Every helpful Laf," John deadpanned. "How ever would I survive without you."

"I know right?" Lafayette stated yet again and smiled.

After a moment of consideration, trying to get a deep breath and exhaled sharply. He couldn't just sit here all day if he wanted this opportunity.

So he went to his text messages and added the phone number that was on the advertisement, after he did that he took another deep breath and just begin to type the first thing that came to his head.

_'Hi my name is John-_

He thought about what he typed for a second, he threw his name sounded like something a bot would use. He couldn't help that his parents picked out a plain and generic ass name.

John decided that he was going to use his last name, after all that sounded like a real person.

_'Hi my name is Laurens and I saw your ad for a babysitter, I was wondering if there is still an opening.'_

And send.

John put his phone down on the counter, and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat, his heart was pounding for some reason. And for a second it couldn't figure out why, that's when another thought went into his head.

Was the punctuation to much?


	3. Alexander

Philip was crawling on the floor towards Alexander who was laying across the two person couch, a computer was on his lap and as usual a cup of coffee it was sitting on the coffee table a couple of feet away from him.

Right now he was looking over one of the several cases that his firm were currently going over, okay technically they weren't exactly his cases they were Jefferson's but he would be damned if Washington really thought that Virginian shit head could really do these all on his own.

And being ambidextrous had its benefits for example, being able to type and take breaks to briefly jot down notes without having to move his hands was a bit of a bonus.

Philip was busily babbling to himself, or to Alexander but honestly Alex wasn't paying enough attention to know which one.

The man was almost always busy, and truly he felt guilty for it but at the same time he felt like he really didn't have a choice. He wanted nothing but the very best for his son. Clothes, toys those little rice snacks that they have for infants that Alex may or may not eat out of from time to time.

The thing was Alex trying too hard, and it's not really in a purposeful way. Philip was his pride and joy, his heart and life. He wanted nothing but the very best for his little one, especially considering his own childhood.

He never knew his father quite well, at least that's what he told people. In actuality he didn't know his father at all. Alexander wasn't even sure if his mother knew who his father was.

His mother struggled to take care of him all on her own, him and his older brother. She worked multiple jobs and barely came home and even with all of that working they still needed food stamps.

However she loved her boys dearly and always made time for them, she couldn't give them what they wanted but she gave them everything they needed. 

Their family had their ups and downs and after his older brother James died everything collapsed, his mother started drugs and unprescribed prescription pills.

Her heart was weak as well as her body and with all of the drugs combined with working she quite literally worked herself to death.

The news was crushing and Alexander ended up moving from foster home to foster home, orphanage to orphanage.

By the time he had actually left the orphanage, he was eighteen years old and that was the only reason he left, kicked out due to the age limit policy. It was his first time being on his own and he wasted no time applying college applications.

He thought he was going to get turned down, but due to his extremely high GPA and wits he found his way out of the Caribbean and into New York City.

However going from being watched for your every move to having an unlimited amounts of freedom proved to be a new experience, especially once he met Eliza.

She was a freshman in college just like he was, they had met on the chess team and soon they were doing everything together. Study dates weren't uncommon, finding them challenging one another with trivia questions weren't uncommon neither.

As time went on they became closer and one night at a wild party after football game they had one too many drinks.

Two weeks later Eliza announced her pregnancy and surprisingly they both took it quite well, except for how they decided the best way to go about it was by getting married.

However throughout the pregnancy things started to derail, they were both too young and having a baby was far too soon for both of them.

Simple disagreements turned into full-on shouting competitions. A couple of days after Philip was born she filed for a divorce and less than a week later she vanished.

The six month old and his father had been living here, in the same apartment where Eliza had stomped out. Sometimes Alexander considered moving, that the memories were too much. But he didn't want to have to move away from his job so here he stayed.

Alex suddenly realized that Philip wasn't making his normal sounds, which snatched him out of his thoughts.

Panic filled him for a second as he immediately turned around, only to find Philip chewing on his sweater.

Alex made a tiny grin at that and put down his notepad and computer, scooping up his little boy in his arms and bouncing him while lightly tickling him on his tummy.

"Why are you so silly Philly, hm?" Alex cooed at his son in a baby voice, which made Philip giggle and kick his little legs excitedly.

Alexander cooed him, and honestly he couldn't help it. Philip was such a cute little thing, and Alexander felt personally blessed that he didn't cry as much as other babies did.

He walked his little bundle of joy into the kitchen and placed him in his highchair, it was white and simple having a little personal table attached to it.

Philip slapped his little hands against the surface of the table area and giggled while excitedly still kicking his tiny feet, he knew what time it was.

Alexander went in the back and grabbed a little thing of baby food from the cabinet and came back, even though Philip obviously couldn't recognize the flavors of these little jars he knew it meant food.

Alex couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, seeing his little boy so happy always made him smile. 

His favorites where the sweet potato or the carrot flavored baby foods, and really Alex was relieved. Honestly he thought his kid was going to be one of those babies who only liked the fruit flavored ones.

He grabbed a little baby spoon with the rubbery soft pad at the end and opened the container, today special was going to be carrots.

"Open up for Papá." Alex said in that sweet baby voice, moving the spoon closer to Phillips mouth. Who immediately opened up, allowing his father to put the spoon in his mouth.

Philip clapped happily at being fed, guming down the food since he still had no teeth, making happy little babbling noises.

Overall he was a happy little baby, although Alexander felt bad for not having him know anybody else. The only person that Philip actually knew was Alex.

And this was because well, Alex didn't have any friends unless you considered his boss his friend. And it wasn't because he was unlikable or anything, a lot of people had actually wanted to be friends with him.

It was just because of how busy he was and how anti-social he could get at times, ever since Eliza left he kind of shut down.

He had never even considered dating a woman, or a man for that matter since Eliza left. It was too much and he hardly spent any time with Philip as it was.

Plus people were looking for a person that they could spend time with, not splitting between their lover and their lover's kid. 

He made a vow to himself that he would never disregard Philip, and if that meant no love life then that's what he was going to do.

He gave Philip another spoonful of baby food when the sound of his phone buzzing grabbed his attention.

It wasn't his work phone and he didn't have anybody's number in his phone other than his landlady's number.

At first he thought it was telephone marketer but that suggestion quickly left because usually telemarketers called, not texted.

That's when he remembered the Facebook post that he put up a couple of weeks ago, and that he had put his number on it.

Immediately after logic caught up with him he rushed over to his phone, he wasn't expecting anyone to actually answer.

It actually wasn't expecting for anyone to actually see it considering he didn't have any friends and he only made the Facebook account to post this one thing. 

His other account was for his Law Firm but that was strictly business, on this account he followed nobody and it was only made to serve one purpose. How somebody ended up seeing it was beyond him.

He turned on his phone hesitantly, before typing in the password and checking over his messages.

And to his owner shock, Lord behold there was a message. 

'Hi my name is Laurens and I saw your ad for a babysitter, I was wondering if there is still an opening.' Philip was crawling on the floor towards Alexander who was laying across the two person couch, a computer was on his lap and as usual a cup of coffee it was sitting on the coffee table a couple of feet away from him.

Right now he was looking over one of the several cases that his firm were currently going over, okay technically they weren't exactly his cases they were Jefferson's but he would be damned if Washington really thought that Virginian shit head could really do these all on his own.

And being ambidextrous had its benefits for example, being able to type and take breaks to briefly jot down notes without having to move his hands was a bit of a bonus.

Philip was busily babbling to himself, or to Alexander but honestly Alex wasn't paying enough attention to know which one.

The man was almost always busy, and truly he felt guilty for it but at the same time he felt like he really didn't have a choice. He wanted nothing but the very best for his son. Clothes, toys those little rice snacks that they have for infants that Alex may or may not eat out of from time to time.

The thing was Alex trying too hard, and it's not really in a purposeful way. Philip was his pride and joy, his heart and life. He wanted nothing but the very best for his little one, especially considering his own childhood.

He never knew his father quite well, at least that's what he told people. In actuality he didn't know his father at all. Alexander wasn't even sure if his mother knew who his father was.

His mother struggled to take care of him all on her own, him and his older brother. She worked multiple jobs and barely came home and even with all of that working they still needed food stamps.

However she loved her boys dearly and always made time for them, she couldn't give them what they wanted but she gave them everything they needed. 

Their family had their ups and downs and after his older brother James died everything collapsed, his mother started drugs and unprescribed prescription pills.

Her heart was weak as well as her body and with all of the drugs combined with working she quite literally worked herself to death.

The news was crushing and Alexander ended up moving from foster home to foster home, orphanage to orphanage.

By the time he had actually left the orphanage, he was eighteen years old and that was the only reason he left, kicked out due to the age limit policy. It was his first time being on his own and he wasted no time applying college applications.

He thought he was going to get turned down, but due to his extremely high GPA and wits he found his way out of the Caribbean and into New York City.

However going from being watched for your every move to having an unlimited amounts of freedom proved to be a new experience, especially once he met Eliza.

She was a freshman in college just like he was, they had met on the chess team and soon they were doing everything together. Study dates weren't uncommon, finding them challenging one another with trivia questions weren't uncommon neither.

As time went on they became closer and one night at a wild party after football game they had one too many drinks.

Two weeks later Eliza announced her pregnancy and surprisingly they both took it quite well, except for how they decided the best way to go about it was by getting married.

However throughout the pregnancy things started to derail, they were both too young and having a baby was far too soon for both of them.

Simple disagreements turned into full-on shouting competitions. A couple of days after Philip was born she filed for a divorce and less than a week later she vanished.

The six month old and his father had been living here, in the same apartment where Eliza had stomped out. Sometimes Alexander considered moving, that the memories were too much. But he didn't want to have to move away from his job so here he stayed.

Alex suddenly realized that Philip wasn't making his normal sounds, which snatched him out of his thoughts.

Panic filled him for a second as he immediately turned around, only to find Philip chewing on his sweater.

Alex made a tiny grin at that and put down his notepad and computer, scooping up his little boy in his arms and bouncing him while lightly tickling him on his tummy.

"Why are you so silly Philly, hm?" Alex cooed at his son in a baby voice, which made Philip giggle and kick his little legs excitedly.

Alexander cooed him, and honestly he couldn't help it. Philip was such a cute little thing, and Alexander felt personally blessed that he didn't cry as much as other babies did.

He walked his little bundle of joy into the kitchen and placed him in his highchair, it was white and simple having a little personal table attached to it.

Philip slapped his little hands against the surface of the table area and giggled while excitedly still kicking his tiny feet, he knew what time it was.

Alexander went in the back and grabbed a little thing of baby food from the cabinet and came back, even though Philip obviously couldn't recognize the flavors of these little jars he knew it meant food.

Alex couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, seeing his little boy so happy always made him smile. 

His favorites where the sweet potato or the carrot flavored baby foods, and really Alex was relieved. Honestly he thought his kid was going to be one of those babies who only liked the fruit flavored ones.

He grabbed a little baby spoon with the rubbery soft pad at the end and opened the container, today special was going to be carrots.

"Open up for Papá." Alex said in that sweet baby voice, moving the spoon closer to Phillips mouth. Who immediately opened up, allowing his father to put the spoon in his mouth.

Philip clapped happily at being fed, guming down the food since he still had no teeth, making happy little babbling noises.

Overall he was a happy little baby, although Alexander felt bad for not having him know anybody else. The only person that Philip actually knew was Alex.

And this was because well, Alex didn't have any friends unless you considered his boss his friend. And it wasn't because he was unlikable or anything, a lot of people had actually wanted to be friends with him.

It was just because of how busy he was and how anti-social he could get at times, ever since Eliza left he kind of shut down.

He had never even considered dating a woman, or a man for that matter since Eliza left. It was too much and he hardly spent any time with Philip as it was.

Plus people were looking for a person that they could spend time with, not splitting between their lover and their lover's kid. 

He made a vow to himself that he would never disregard Philip, and if that meant no love life then that's what he was going to do.

He gave Philip another spoonful of baby food when the sound of his phone buzzing grabbed his attention.

It wasn't his work phone and he didn't have anybody's number in his phone other than his landlady's number.

At first he thought it was telephone marketer but that suggestion quickly left because usually telemarketers called, not texted.

That's when he remembered the Facebook post that he put up a couple of weeks ago, and that he had put his number on it.

Immediately after logic caught up with him he rushed over to his phone, he wasn't expecting anyone to actually answer.

It actually wasn't expecting for anyone to actually see it considering he didn't have any friends and he only made the Facebook account to post this one thing. 

His other account was for his Law Firm but that was strictly business, on this account he followed nobody and it was only made to serve one purpose. How somebody ended up seeing it was beyond him.

He turned on his phone hesitantly, before typing in the password and checking over his messages.

And to his owner shock, Lord behold there was a message. 

_'Hi my name is Laurens and I saw your ad for a babysitter, I was wondering if there is still an opening.'_

It was very straightforward just by reading it but honestly Alexander didn't care, a person actually responded to him.

He could hear Philip in the kitchen beginning to get a little fussy at the lack of attention he was getting and Alex strolled his way back in there.

He gave Philip another spoonful of baby food before looking back in his phone, sure he was excited but still he wasn't just going to like anybody watch his child.

He thought about responding to it for a moment, giving Philip one last spoonful of baby food before throwing the little container in the garbage and putting spoon in the sink.

Afterwards he picked up Philip with one arm and began bouncing him again. Usually after he ate he took a nap, which was one thing he had in common with his father.

While he was bouncing him, hoping the movement would put him to sleep faster, Alexander just kept rereading the message as if it was some sort of ancient text.

He continued to bounce Philip for a little bit longer until he glanced down to find his son sleeping, cuddled up against him with his forehead buried in Alexander's chest and his thumb in his mouth.

"You're a cute little guy you know that?" Alexander asked Philip rhetorically in a whisper before going over and laying him down in the little baby rocker he got for him.

However the moment was short-lived he heard a ding on his computer and rushed back over to it, phone in tow.

He had gotten forty-six emails while he was gone, all of them about work or relating back to it. He quickly began to type before any more could be formed, and before he knew it two hours had passed by.

He was tired and his shoulders were aching, his eyes were burning from how long he had been staring at the screen but he knew he couldn't afford to take a break right now. He had to keep going otherwise he knew he wasn't going to come back to it later.

He glanced over at Philip for the three thousandth time, and he was still sleep although his thumb had fallen out of his mouth. Usually he wouldn't sleep for this long but Alex wasn't one to question it. The way he saw it, it was more as a blessing that he was still asleep, after all Phillip did stay up quite a bit today.

He turned back to his screen and started typing again but something felt wrong, like he had forgotten something important or that he was supposed to do.

That's when he quickly grabbed his phone and realized that it was eleven p.m..

He snatched his phone and began to sloppily send a message, usually he was a man of many words and impeccable literacy but at the moment he was more focused on the fact that he just left a potential babysitter on read for over an hour.

Shit.


	4. Addictions

Lavender.

Lavender and sex.

The smell was bouncing off of walls of the bedroom, engulfing the room nothing that arousing sent. It was addictive, like a drug and boy did John crave it.

Groans filled the room although that was mainly coming from the taller Frenchman, John was really making more soft moans and quiet gasps at the sensations running through his body.

Laf always knew where to touch him, where to kiss, two stroke, to tease and touch. Just as much as John knew where to do the same.

How they got to this moment was actually more of a reoccurring thing. John would get stressed out about something, and laugh would usually comfort him in some way or just try to get his mind off of whatever it was that was stressing him. Usually, that would mean cuddling or getting high which usually just turned into sex.

And that is exactly what preceded to happen after Lafayette tried to calm John down a little bit after he started to get worried since the man with the babysitting gig never texted him back.

Which led to Lafayette suggesting for them to just take a hot shower and relax a little bit, and of course somehow John turned it into this.

It turned into John laying on his back with Lafayette in between his legs, kissing at his neck and moaning French into his ears with eagerness and pleasure. The feeling of the Frenchman filling him up, thrusting in and out of him was a very familiar and much-needed feeling. It made John's core burn with euphoria.

That was the thing though, it was like John was never really aware. He was never aware, all he could do was feel the pleasure running through his body but it was like a drug. It was a drug.

It numbed him out, it made him feel like he wasn't real like he didn't exist in the present. People drink alcohol and smoked weed in order to numb their bodies down to the point where everything just feels good and they don't have to deal with their problems. This was John's drug, it was sex.

And Lafayette cared about him that's probably why he gave him his drug, to keep him out of trouble and to keep them out of doing things that are stupid. He loved and cared about John, the only thing he wanted in return was to be able to look after him afterwards.

The red-hot blush on his cheeks, the light feathery kisses on his neck, the feeling of Laf's fingers grazing his chest and stomach, gripping his hips.

The feeling of Lafayette's body thrusting inside of him, skin hitting skin, the sound of his voice rigging pleasantly in his ears. Groans, grunts, whimpers, moans, gasps; those noises and sounds the feelings they all made John feel alive.

It was like he was there but he wasn't, all he could feel was pleasure and it felt right. For once something felt good, like he was too big for his skin and he was going to explode. Lafayette always made him feel like this, made him feel alive and aware but at the same time numbed out and feeling nothing but pleasure buzzing everywhere across his body and wrecking him like he was nothing.

How they got here was nothing special, after they had took a shower the ended up cuddling on their shared bed. John ended up wearing lafayette's sleeveless sideless shirt and one of his save the turtles shorts. 

And Lafayette was wearing one of his USA shirts that he had gotten when he first came to the country along with a pair of leggings which he deemed comfortable even though John couldn't see how.

Somehow cuddles turned into kissing and kissing turned into a make-out, which led to this. Although neither one of them seemed to be complaining about it.

John was gripping the sheets huffing and moaning from underneath Lafayette. The sweet drag and slam of the Frenchman's throbbing cock inside of him was enough to make John shiver.

 _"Je suis si p-proche."_ Lafayette moaned from above him, he was telling John he was close, stuttering over the last word. Hearing that alone was enough to make John wrap his arms around Laf and gently sink his nails into his back.

His thrusts we're beginning to become harder and harder, causing John to clench down on the Frenchman and grit his teeth. The roughness of everything was beginning to hurt but this is what he wanted, he wasn't sure if it was the subconscious feeling that he deserved pain or if it was just because it gave him that same surreal feeling of being alive.

Either way it was something, and that's something was a sweet sweet feeling of discomfort that was hard to explain.

All that mattered now was that they were both close, John was now gripping on to Laf like he was a lifeline. And with every slam inside of him he could feel himself inching closer and closer to the edge.

He wanted this, no, he needed this. It was one of the few things that he had going around in his life that was unpredictable, he never knew how it would begin or end but he loved it, craved it like he needed it to survive.

Lafayette bit into his shoulder and John could barely breathe, his eyes rolled back as he came. Hot sticky ropes of cum hit Lafayette on his stomach, leaving John groaning and grunting with ecstasy.

For a moment John could just see white, having to close his eyes as his body trembled with each shot of cum that came from him. He was just clenching down on Lafayette's cock harder due to his orgasm, causing him to slam into John one final time before gripping on to his hips as he filled John up.

It happened as soon as John's high went down, Lafayette pulled out of him and came on John's stomach. And the freckled one of the two like it that way. 

He was still panting, eyes barely open when he could feel something hot shots of cum hitting his stomach and face. All he could do was by his lip and lay there, his cock twitching in a afterglow.

He felt like his mouth was dry and his body was spent, however he needed something to wrap this up. A clear ending because this wasn't enough. But that ending soon came when Lafayette placed a kiss on his throbbing erection and when his lips.

John groaned and Laf smiled, opening his mouth to say something before ultimately just chuckling at John's fucked out body and the clothes that were discarded on the floor.

Lafayette reached over and grabbed John's phone, apparently hearing it go off. In the state that John was in, an elephant could come stampeding into the room and he still wouldn't hear it. He was too busy trying to recollect himself.

"Noisette," Lafayette said, using the nickname that he had or John. It was French for hazelnut, which was sort of an inside joke. The 'Hazel' was because of John's eye color and the 'nut' was because of well, this.

"You got a text." Laf said with a little grin, laying down next to John.

"Read it." John huffed, still slightly tired from everything.

Lafayette only smiled and clicked on the app that had a notification next to it and opened up the newest text.

"Bonjour Laurens, désolé pour cette longue attente. Je voudrais vous poser quelques questions si vous êtes toujours intéressé."

"In English dip shit." John grunted, a slight playfulness in his voice. He didn't know how to speak French and he couldn't understand it either, all he knew was English and Spanish. The Spanish being as he was half Puerto Rican, and the English being for obvious reasons being as he was from the US.

"Hello Laurens, sorry for this long wait. I would like to ask you some questions if you are still interested." Lafayette repeated after laughing because of the first time, looking at John with a small smirk on his face.

"I'd wipe the cum off me first if I were you." Lafayette snorted, which earned a pillow to hit him in the face.


	5. Sleep and Meet

Alexander was kind of stressing which wasn't usually something that was out of the ordinary but this time he was stressing just a little bit more than usual.

Currently he was stressing out on why he was stressing out in which case just made him feel more stressed. It wasn't until he decided to finally pause and take a deep breath but that was only because he was concerned that all of his pacing around the room would wake up Philip.

He had finally got the little guy to go to sleep in the last thing he wanted to do was wake him up especially right now when he was, as mentioned earlier, stressed.

However for maybe the first time in his entire life he wasn't really stressing out because of work which was a rarity. He was actually stressing out because of 'Laurens'. This was the first person who had ever given him a response for his babysitting offer and due to Alexander's terrible time management skills he was afraid that whoever this was had possibly got annoyed with the fact that Alex wasn't on his phone to answer him right away.

And he really did need somebody to watch his son, because he felt like he just couldn't keep taking time off work as soon as he went back to his regular office job. 

The only reason he was working at home in the first place was because he was temporarily transferred into a new section, he was happened to be transferred right when Philip was born and this was temporary so it would be over in a couple weeks.

Alex felt like the universe or whatever God was up there in the heavens was on his side because for the past couple of months he had been working that temporary transfer from home, and it was supposed to be only for a couple of months and those couple of months were almost over.

However Philip was his top priority and if he had to he would be willing to quit his job to find something suitable so he could be with his baby and work at the same time. He would even bring Philip to work if he had to, but he absolutely refused to choose his job over his kid.

Alex started biting his nails slightly, a bad habit of his that always returned whenever he was nervous or just anxious in general. But almost as soon as he started biting them, his phone buzzed and he quickly and quietly went to go grab it.

His heart almost skipped a beat out of pure relief at the message that was on his phone and he couldn't help but let out a tense breath, happy that the potential babysitter hadn't decided he wasn't interested anymore.

_'Oh the wait was no problem I was busy at the moment to so I understand. Also if there's any questions you want to ask me at all I'm sure I could tell you anything you need to know!'_

For some reason reading that sentence made Alexander feel like he could relax a little bit, at least mentally he could check off for the person being patient at the very least however this could just be the person trying to be nice and butter Alex up.

Now usually Alexander was a coffee addicted, sleep deprived, nonchalant man but when it came to his son he was like a drill sergeant, and this person whoever they were ever going to have to meet certain credentials in order to be able to watch Philip.

_'Thank you for being so patient, my first question is do you have any experience with watching children?'_

This was definitely a make-or-break even though it was the very first question, he was desperately in need for somebody to watch Philip sure. But he still wasn't just going to let anybody be alone with his baby boy for hours at a time especially if they had no idea what they were doing.

He looked away from his phone to look at his little ray of sunshine which of course was still napping quietly with his pacifier in his mouth. Earlier Alex was able to put Philip in a rocker which of course the little boy had fallen asleep in.

He then turned back to look at his phone again, doing to his messages just as new message popped up. Reading it, it brought a smile to his face.

_'Yes, I'm actually the oldest out of five so I guess you can say I've always been a babysitter.'_

Even though Alex really couldn't relate to being an older sibling seeing as he was the youngest in his house, he definitely knew that that was a lot of work, only second to being a parent and he definitely knew what that last one felt like.

_'Alright, my second question is what hours do you think you're willing to watch him?'_

This question really didn't make Alex feel so nervous but he really did hope that this Laurens guy would just fall into place with his work schedule although Alexander was highly aware that that was extremely unlikely, whoever this guy was Alex was sure that he had a life and was definitely not going to move everything around just to watch somebody else's kid.

But this had been the only response to his ad and he really wanted this to work out because otherwise he didn't know what he was going to do. Sure there are more professional Babysitters from official websites but they wanted way too much in payment to watch a child which usually wouldn't be a problem but he really didn't have the money for that right now.

And of course even if this guy were to meet his criteria he wasn't just going to let him roll up in his house the next day and watch his baby automatically, no Alex wanted a meeting with him before he was even going to think about doing that.

Alex could feel that nervousness start to bubble back in him again, that anxiety telling him that this wasn't going to work and that this was stupid and that-

_'Three though seven works for me.'_

Honestly just reading that was enough to make Alexander's jaw drop, this is all too good to be true. Nothing ever went this smoothly for Alex without something terrible coming on on top of it, nothing. Absolutely nothing.

If anything else this didn't make Alex feel more trustworthy of Laurens. It just made him feel more like this was all too good in that this guy was going to show up and be a criminal or something crazy like that.

His life was always the few little happy sprinkles on top of the giant cake of disaster, and the frosting flavor was always struggle. There just had to be something wrong with this guy.

_'My final question is, I would like to meet up with you sometime this week. If we were to could you bring me some more information on yourself?'_

And that text message was basically code for, if I don't see any papers I'm doing a background check. And of course even though you didn't outright say it that did not mean he wasn't going to do it.

He trusted his own judgment but at the same time things were just going too well so far he wanted to see whoever this guy was in person before he even came to his house anyway but now he definitely had to.

There was no getting out of it it absolutely had to be done because everything was just going to peachy for Alex to accept as fact.

As he waited for a response from Laurens, he mentally already knew what the guy's answer was going to be. Probably along the lines of 'Hell no that's creepy.' And Alex couldn't exactly get mad if that was this person's response but at the same time it was Alex's way or the highway.

There was nothing in the world that Alex could negotiate over the safety of his little boy and this wasn't going to be the start of it either.

He didn't close his phone or walk away from it this time, no instead Alex catches message app open and watched as Laurens text to him back which Alex knew he was doing just buy the three little dots on the screen in the corner.

As soon as the message was sent Alex immediately started to read it which said; _'Yes, that's no problem at all. All you have to do is tell me the place.'_

Which again, that answer and just being so willing and open was still making Alex suspicious but he was going to try to give him the benefit of the doubt. So he texted him back quickly.

_'Perfect, how about we meet at Stumptown Coffee Roasters at five?'_

Yet again Alex was expecting this time to be some sort of problem or at least for a Laurens to want to change the meat up to a different day or something, and he was sure he was going to need some jaw reconstruction surgery after it fell the second time at reading Laurens' text.

_'That's actually perfect for me.'_

At this point Alex just wanted to go to sleep and actually wrap his head around the idea that somebody was just seeming so perfect to the point where he gave Alex a headache just because somebody was actually working with him for once. He decided that this was going to be his final text so he could just go to bed and think properly in the morning about this.

_'Great I'll see you there.'_

_'Aright then.'_


End file.
